LFY, 1, epi 1, Egyptian Specialty
by KaibaGurl
Summary: Please read the bio's first so you can understand. This is my first episode!


Lying from You, Season 1.  
  
Episode 1: Egyptian Specialty  
  
Its one year after Battle City.  
Jou got something with Mai,  
And Seto got something with Isis.  
The whole gang (including Seto) are back in school. There is a lot of rumor about the two exchange students that would arrive  
this day.  
  
'Mister Katsuya, sleeping is something to do in your bed, at home' said Miss Chibi, teacher English and Mentor of the class. 'Huh?' Jou woke up. He saw the whole class looking at him. He turned red. 'Anyway, that's why you all have to learn your English words' Miss Chibi looked at Seto and said: 'Even you mister Kaiba. I'm expecting high grades from you. Seto smiled. 'Well of course Miss Chibi, let the learning to the smarter kids. Or the non-blondes' he replied. 'Non-blonds?' Jou screamed. He jumped on his table. 'Well Kaiba, who defeated you at Battle City??' he screamed. 'Yuugi did' replied Seto, ice cold. Jou felt a sweat drop on the back of his head. 'Jounouchi Katsuya, get down from there immediately!' said Miss Chibi. The whole class was staring at Jounouchi. Jou turned red again and climed down. Someone knocked at the door. It was rector Suko. 'Ah yes, the exchange students' said Miss Chibi. She walked in front of the class. 'This year, we did, again, a exchange student program. Two of our students exchange with other students. This year the country was Egypt' Yuugi looked at Seto. He was with Isis. 'Please welcome our new students Nefertari and Hanon Ish- Ish' Two girls walked into the classroom. They had darker skin and looked extremely hot. They where carrying weird necklaces and look hotter in the school uniforms. They both had 1 earplug of an Mp3 player in. They both chewed gum. They stood in front of the class, and all the boys, including Yuugi Jou and Seto, turned read. 'Miss Chibi' said The girl with black hair, they assumed it was Nefertari. 'Yes Nefertari' replied Miss Chibi. 'The last name is Ishtar, not Ish-Ish' A shock went trough Yuugi Jou and Seto's body. 'Did you say Ishtar' asked Yuugi. 'No we said Gates' replied Hanon on a angry tone. 'No fighting in class' said Miss Chibi. 'Especially now gum and Mp3 players' Nefertari and Hanon spitted out the gum in the trash can and putted the mp3 player out with a loud. Oh man. 'If I knew Domino City was so stupid, I would never joined the program' said Hanon. 'I agree with you' replied Nefertari. 'Nefertari and Hanon, there are seats behind Seto and Jounouchi. 'Please don't call my sis Nefertari, she prefers Nefer' said Hanon. 'Who are Seto and Jounouchi anyway?' added Nefer. Miss Chibi pointed their seats. 'They are cute' said Nefer. 'Yeah, your right sis, I like the blonde one' replied Hanon. 'Well I don't have a thing for blondes' replied Nefer. 'I know, you'll take the brown one' said Hanon. The walked to their seats and sat down. Nefer behind Seto and Hanon behind Jou. Seto and Jou turned red, but they both knew that they already have girlfriends. 'Nefertari Ha' began Miss Chibi, but was interrupted by a loud 'Ahum'. 'Nefer and Hanon, where do you come from?' Nefer and Hanon looked at each other with a Duh face. 'We are from Egypt' said Hanon, trying to keep her laugh in. 'I see' said Miss Chibi. 'Do you know any Isis, Malik or Rashid Ishtar?' asked Seto. 'Mister Kaiba, do I have to tell you that' Miss Chibi was interrupted by Nefer. 'Yes, actually we do. They are family of us' replied Nefer. Seto was stunned, the same as Yuugi and Jou. 'They don't care about us' said Hanon. 'yes, they are angry on us because of our past lives' added Nefer. 'But who asks' said Hanon. 'Eh, Seto right?' began Nefer. Seto whispered shocked 'yes'. 'Your mouth is open' The whole class laughed. After a while Seto had to laugh to. 'Hey Jou' whispered Yuugi to Jou. 'Yeah Yuugi' replied Jou. 'They said past-lives. Maybe they know something about Yami no Yuugi' said Yuugi. 'Yuugi Mutou and Jounouchi Katsuya, be quit' said Miss Chibi. Hanon's necklace started to glow. 'Hey Hanon. Your dice is glowing' said Jou. Hanon looked at Nefer and they both said only one thing: Shit! They jumped off their seats and run out of the class. 'Was it something I said?' said Jou. 


End file.
